The Plan
by Darth Morpheus
Summary: Blaine stabbed Kurt in the back at Rachel's party and now he wants revenge. Santana just so happened to offer her assistance and the two became the top dogs at the school. What will happen to the others? Read and find out...duh. Dedicated to KlainesSecretChild. Kurt/Sam, Santana/Kurt friendship.
1. The Alliance is Forged

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Glee

Thank you KlainesSecretChild for giving me the opportunity to adopt this fic as my own. Here goes nothing...

**The Plan**

Kurt sat bolt upright on the stage, watching the madness unfold around him. Finn was passed out, coiled around a cushion, which he seemed extremely protective of. He was twenty minutes into the dreadful party when he realised that he and Finn were not the only slightly sober guests at the Rachel Berry House Party Train Wreck Extravaganza. He had glanced over at Blaine, who was drunkenly running around with Puck, and found a weepy Santana Lopez sitting against the wall, cradling her legs tightly. He had wandered over to her, only to be pulled away by Lauren, who had wanted to "cuddle him like the teddy bear he was"

Lauren had squashed him against Rachel's couch and held him like a doll. She had only relented when Rachel announced the wicked, evil game she called Spin the Bottle. This can only end badly, Kurt had thought before huffing loudly and squeezing himself in between Blaine and Tina, who looked at him happily, and he realized she was also sober. Or partly.

Artie had grabbed the bottle eagerly and flicked his wrist before twirling the bottle, which had landed on Mercedes. Mercedes crawled to Artie's chair, before locking lips with him, cueing immature outbursts of "TONGUE" from Brittany. Mercedes spun on the blonde girl, and Brittany knelt against Mercedes kissing her sweetly, before licking her lips, declaring that Mercedes tasted like cherry, and then began humming "I Kissed a Girl", before realising she was supposed to spin. She had spun the bottle on Sam, and the two kissed passionately.

Completely disregarding the rules, Rachel snatched the glass bottle from the floor and spun it. Kurt followed the head of the bottle, before agonisingly watching it point at none other than Blaine Anderson, his best friend and the object of Kurt's affections. Santana winced inwardly when nobody was paying her attention. All of the food Kurt had consumed that day threatened to make a disgusting reappearance and his head was spinning. Blaine surely couldn't kiss Rachel. She's a girl. Right?

You kissed Brittany last year, an obnoxious voice in his thoughts reminded him. He growled quietly, but no quietly that nobody would notice. Tina turned her head a fraction and frowned at him. Kurt shrugged it off and she nodded.

It was bad enough that he had transferred to Dalton, never mind be distant from his best friends. From what he heard from Finn, Mercedes had a completely new life. She was dating Shane Tinsley of the football team and she was eating healthier. She never even acknowledged Kurt anymore. She probably didn't have time for him.

He texted Tina and Brittany on occasion, but a lot of the time he was eyebrow deep in schoolwork so he couldn't hold conversations with them. He knew that Brittany was still with Artie, which left Santana bitter. Kurt knew all about her love for her best friend, even if she denied it. Tina was still going strong with Mike, and nothing much went on her life worth holding full length conversations about. Kurt supposed this was good. There was no drama concerning Tina, unlike Rachel and Finn.

He was brought back to the hellish reality of the party when Rachel and Blaine attacked each other's face hungrily, tongues slipping into each other's mouths as soon as they attached. Kurt could predict certain tears slipping down his porcelain face, so he stood and scarpered from the room before his façade dropped off completely. He stumbled around helplessly until he came across the bathroom, where he gripped the pristine sink with strength he was unaware he possessed until his knuckles turned a bright shade of white. There was a mirror at his eye level with he glared into, watching the salty substance seep from his eyes.

He imagined that everybody was too immersed in watching them eat each other's faces rather than follow him, making sure he was okay. He thought his assumption was accurate until a sharp rap on the door interjected his pity party.

"Hello?" He called.

"It's Santana." Santana's voice responded.

Kurt had never really considered himself friends with Santana. He respected her ferocity and self-esteem but they'd never really been close. In fact, it was her who had thought of numerous sexuality jokes directed at him. He was probably wrong to judge her, though. Blaine had been the best to him, but look were he was. Sucking Berry's face.

"Come in." Kurt choked out in between heavy sobs. The door opened and Santana's face was a mixture of pity, anger and comfort.

"Do you need to use the bathroom?" Kurt inquired sharply, expecting that was the reason she had appeared in the bathroom.

"No. I just wanted to see how you were." She said genuinely.

"I'm fine." Kurt lied. He sniffled traitorously, unravelling more tissue and dabbing his eyes with the soft material. Santana smiled at him,

"No, you're really not. I know it's hard, Kurt." She clarified sweetly.

"Do you?"

"Not really, but I can empathise. But first you need to explain everything."

"I feel really numb, Santana. Like my world has stopped spinning. Frozen in horror. Forever. I feel like I'm in the Thriller video." Kurt moaned. She grabbed his hand affectionately and led him to spare bedroom that Rachel had directed them to upon arrival if they felt to need to…fornicate was the term she'd used.

She flopped onto the comfortable bed and he followed suit.

"Is this some kind of intense therapy?" Kurt had asked. Santana laughed but shook her head.

"I just want to get to the root of your problems, to help you and see whose ass I need to kick." Santana explained heartily.

"Why? You've never given a damn before!" Kurt raised his voice a fraction, his rage slowly oozing out of him.

"Easy, Kurt, calm down a little. I just…I've seen firsthand how good you are to Brittany and she's told how much you mean to her. I've always respected you, Kurt. I respect how you've been so open and so true to yourself no matter what happens to you.

"The thing you need to know is that I'm wildly protective. I'll give my life for the people I care about. I care about you, Kurt. You're brave, intelligent, stylish and strangely sexy." Santana gave him a toothy smile.

"Thank you for that sentiment, Santana. That means a lot, especially coming from somebody like you. It's Blaine. I'm deeply, and madly infatuated with this boy. He's just…everything I've ever wanted."

"What about Finn?"

"Finn…Finn Hudson was the epitome of perfect for me last year. He was supportive, kind and everything I looked for. Then I realised I didn't love Finn. I loved the idea of having Finn. If that makes any sense whatsoever."

Santana nodded.

"I love Blaine, Santana. And I can't believe he'd do something like this. I know we're not together but we're the closest thing to boyfriends without actually being boyfriends. I loved him because of who he was. And for him to actually tell me that he likes kissing Rachel, it just destroyed me." Kurt was freely sobbing, tears cascading heavily down his face. Santana found some tissues on a shelf and retrieved them, whipping one out and passing it to the broken boy on the bed.

Kurt sniffled heavily into the fabric and lay back.

"On another note, do you miss us?" Santana asked, studying her nails before looking up at the boy.

"More than you know." Kurt conceded, not bothering to replace his veneer before continuing.

"Why don't you come back?"

"It's not as simple as that, Santana. My parents gave up their Hawaii honeymoon for me to be safe. I'll finish the two weeks I have left of the semester and I'll try and organise something. I really want to come back. I do."

"That's a good plan I suppose." Santana replied.

"I can't go back out there, Santana. I can't face him now." Kurt said softly.

"You can. Be strong, Kurt. Have courage." Kurt winced.

"That's what Blaine said to me. About Karofsky."

"I'll talk to you about Karofsky later. What I need to know now is how hard you would like me to punch "Bland" out there!"

"As much as that would cheer me up, Santana, I'm not sure it'd do anybody any good. Except you, of course."

"What about you?"

"He'd probably just convince Wes to kick me out of the Warblers. I love the Warblers, even if I don't get any solos…"

"You WHAT? You're like the most talented human I know. Maybe even more talented than myself." Santana remarked with a huge amount of sass.

"Thank you, Santana for that backhanded compliment. Is it me? Is there something wrong with me? I can't help feeling that nobody will ever like me."  
Santana looked aghast.

"Kurt, if you were straight, I'd have jumped your bones months ago without hesitation. Frodo's just too oblivious to see how sexy you are, Kurt."

"I'm…sexy?"

"Yes, extremely so. So, I have a proposal for you."

"This cannot be in any way good, but I'm listening." Kurt stated dryly.

"How about me and you ruling the school, being top bitches and doing whatever we want, and more importantly, whoever we want?" Santana proposed hopefully.

"As intriguing as that sounds, it's just not me."

"It's so you, Kurt. You're the bitchiest person I know. That's a good thing; don't take that as an insult. We can do this. Together." Santana held out her hand.

"There would be inclusions to our scheme, I'd expect?" Kurt predicted.

"Brittany and a few select people you choose." Santana informed him.

"Tina and Quinn." Kurt said without pause.

"And…" Santana trailed off, waiting for his next choices.

"Sam and Mike."

"Aw, has my boy got feelings for the Trout Mouth?"

"No. Sam's very attractive but I just don't see him in that way." Kurt lied. He was a scarily good liar, so Santana would never see through his disguise. In actual fact, Kurt had had a small bundle of feelings for Sam ever since duets week. They were tossed to the back of his mind though once he and Quinn had sung their mediocre duet.

"Really?" Santana raised an eyebrow.

"No. Yes, I have some feelings for Sam. Not that it matters, he's straight."

"Bisexual." Santana corrected.

"Seriously? How come my Gaydar failed on him."

"Because it's a Gaydar. Not a Bi-Dar."

"Good point." Kurt conceded.

"I thought you loved Bland anyway."

"So did I. I guess he's just a Finn. A fairytale gay image. He acted as more of a mentor than a friend to me. I was probably deluded. Don't worry; I will not include you in my psychosis." Kurt sighed, defeated.

"Good. So let's go out there and kick some hobbit ass. If we can unglue the Baggins' twins, that is."

Kurt laughed and had an uncanny feeling that Santana Lopez had become his new friend.


	2. Pure Bitchiness At Its Finest

KlainesSecretChild thank you and may the diva power of the gays before us guide you on your path to success.

Kurt groaned as the shrill buzz of his iPhone startled him and resulted in an abrupt awakening. It was 6am the day after the party. Kurt still laughed inwardly remembering the last moments from the night before.

Santana stormed out of the bedroom, rampantly looking to destroy the hobbits. Blaine and Rachel were nestled in a corner, kissing vehemently. Santana didn't bother coughing or gaining their attention. She simply tapped Rachel on the shoulder and swinging her fist across her face, leaving a trickle of blood oozing from Rachel's nose. Blaine looked aghast and Santana smacked him forcefully in the gut and then kneed him in the crotch for good measure.

He fell down to the floor, howling in excruciating agony. Rachel had her hand clamped tightly to her face, running for tissues. Kurt could simply not contain the bitchy smirk that became etched upon his face. Santana glanced back at him as if to say "Look, you do feel better", and Kurt ran and just hugged her. To Santana, it was just her getting one over on the Baggins' family rejects, but to Kurt, it was an unmistakable gesture of friendship. Seeing Blaine wriggling on the floor like a mutated fish without water brought happiness to Kurt.

"Screw you!" Kurt spat venomously, kicking him lightly for good measure.

Kurt didn't actually realise how tired he was and he soon drifted off in the welcoming arms of sleep.

Kurt had actually remembered the fuzzy talk he had had with Burt after the party. Burt had guessed how bad he'd been feeling at Dalton, and he told Kurt that Dalton said they'd refund the money that was left so he could transfer back to McKinley. Today he was going to start his first day back at McKinley, with Santana by his side. He hadn't even told Finn. He wanted to surprise him.

He pressed the "answer" button and was welcomed by the seductive tone of his new best friend.

"Hey, Kurt. You awake?" Santana Lopez purred into the phone.

"I am now." Kurt replied with gritted teeth.

"Oh, sorry about that. I wanted your fashionista mind for a minute or two."

"In that case, I'm happy to be of service."

Santana explained her dilemma and Kurt directed her in the correct path, and Santana wasn't one to question fashion tips from Kurt Hummel.

"Thanks, Kurt. Want me to pick you up for school later?" Santana said.

"Well, if you insist, then I don't see why not." Kurt responded.

"I'll be there at 7:45. Bye, Kurt!" Santana hung up, leaving Kurt with his morning routine.

Kurt sat at his vanity, staring into the seemingly perpetual abyss that was his mirror. When did this all happen? When did I become such a bitch? Kurt thought these things to himself with no avail. The answers would not surface, and even when he was on the edge of one, it will flit away from him like it did not want to be accessed. He thought about Blaine. How the pathetic, petulant liar his cast his evil magic upon Kurt and forced him to love him, just so he could rip his heart from his chest and keep it for himself, leaving Kurt a lifeless shell, no soul inhabiting the body.

He thought about Sam, and how confused he was about the blonde boy. Sure, he was amazingly sexy and had thought smouldering green eyes that Kurt wanted to gaze into all day every day and just get lost in. He had that dorky charm that Kurt adored. He just wanted to sit and listen to the boy's impressions all day. Others found it weird, but Kurt found it alluring. Sam had that amazing body that Kurt wanted to take full advantage of when nobody was around.

So, sure it was more than a physical attraction. But even Kurt didn't know what it really was. It was just…something.

Kurt unscrewed the tub of moisturiser that he was absent-mindedly holding and dabbed the thick cream onto his face, rubbing it in.

Before Kurt realised, he was fully cleansed, dressed in his best, and ready to be collected by Santana. It was only 7:20, so Kurt had time. Sitting back at the vanity, Kurt decided to think some more.

Blaine caused him anguish.

Sam caused him dizziness.

Santana caused him potential mischief.

I have somebody for every mood, Kurt thought to himself.

He didn't think he could see Rachel's face without feeling disappointment that he couldn't stand and throw eggs at her all day long. She had betrayed him. She knew of his "infatuation" for Blaine. Even if it wasn't entirely solid, it was sort of there. And Rachel went behind his back and kissed him!  
Kurt was shaking was fury when a loud, obnoxious honk echoed from outside.

The Queen Bitch herself, Santana.

Kurt thundered down the stairs, and slammed the front door behind him as he left. Santana's pristine Jeep sat in the driveway, the Latina behind the wheel. He hopped and, clicking his seatbelt in.

"Anger is sexy on you, Hummel." She remarked, winking playfully.

"Don't push it, Lopez. I may bite you!"

"Bring it, Gay Face!" Santana sneered jokingly.

Kurt punched her lightly on the arm and she gasped.

"You can't punch a girl!" Santana said.

"Is that what they call you? Wow." Kurt retorted swiftly.

"Yes I am a girl. Would you like to check?" Santana said, gesturing to her genital region.

"No thank you. I'm gay. I say gender equality for all!" Kurt laughed and they sped of towards the hellhole called William McKinley High School.

Santana parked her shiny car in the lot and they both jumped out stylishly, preparing for day one of their new world order.

"Ready for this, Hummel?" Santana whispered into his ear.

"We're beginning this little endeavour today?" Kurt asked seriously.

"Why not? I wanna see if Berry shows up." Santana shrugged carelessly.

Slinging his bag over his shoulder, Kurt nodded and linked arms with the Latina girl. She purred into his ear as they strolled towards the doors. Karofsky, Azimio and the rest of the football team stood huddled by the dumpster that was all too familiar to Kurt. He released a shudder at the prospect of being tossed into it, but then remembered the ferocious Santana Lopez on his arm. He spotted a Tina being eyed by the football team, and Kurt poked Santana and grabbed her attention, directing them towards the cowering Asian girl. The football advanced with slushies in hand. Kurt sprinted towards the girl, and Kurt took her inside while Santana sorted them out. Kurt reappeared shortly after and Tina could be seen hand in hand with Mike, who had been working out in the locker room.

"Hey, don't pick on Tina!" Kurt yelled.

"And I suppose a fag like you is going to stop us?" Azimio hollered back.

"Never. Say. That. Word. Again. Or I will personally go to each of your hoses and chop all of your hair off while you're sleeping and donate it to elderly people who would like more pubic hair!" Santana threatened devilishly.

"Oh yeah? We're not scared of some fag and his hag." Karofsky spat, cracking his knuckles.

"Really? Why is Johnson crying?" Kurt asked, smiling. Johnson was huddled by the dumpster, whimpering like a child who had lost his parents in a toy store.

"Johnson, you fag!" Azimio shouted.

"What did I say?" Santana murmured.

"Never to say "that word" again. You didn't say we couldn't say "fag"." Karofsky shot back venomously.

"Oh, Santana. This one's a smartass. You know how you deal with them…" Kurt trailed off, in a husky voice. Santana pecked Kurt on the cheek, which came as a surprise to everyone and advanced towards the jocks. Santana planted a powerful kick to Karofsky crotch and the huge footballer fell to the floor in apparent agony. The rest of the team covered their "area" accordingly.

"Oh, like you have anything to be proud of!" Santana said sassily.

"Well, I'm sure proud of mine." Azimio retorted cockily.

"Well, I wouldn't be. Kurt's makes yours look like the lead endings of a pencil!" Santana stated proudly. Kurt gasped and blushed furiously.

"Like Hummel's actually got a cock!" Roberts laughed, fist-pumping Azimio.

"At least he wasn't swapped at birth. And I wouldn't be fucking with him anyways." Santana growled viciously.

"And why is that, slut?" Roberts inquired.

"Firstly, because I will personally murder you if you say that again, and because Coach Sylvester and the Cheerios could be anywhere and if they find you harassing the captain and co-captain, Coach will bring the pain herself." Santana said, grinning.

The team scuttled off towards the field like a herd of scorpions, each of them scanning the vicinity for any stealthy athletes. Kurt smiled before questioning Santana.

"Captain and co-captain?" He asked curiously.

"I was gonna tell you but those Neanderthals interrupted me. Coach has reinstated you to the Cheerios, with or without your permission. You have been promoted to Captain and I will be your Vice." Santana informed him, patting him on the back.

"Oh! That's nice, I suppose. But what about Quinn?"

"What about her? Look, Kurt. You won Nationals last year by singing in French! Do you really think Quinn deserves it more?" Santana asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know. But I'm not going to question it. We need to tell the others about our plans, but first I need to speak with you."

"Of course."

"That kiss back there. What the hell was that about?" Kurt asked.

"I honestly don't know. You're just too irresistible I suppose. And like Tina hasn't kissed you before."

"Good point, but I was just a little surprised."

"Get used to it, Kurt." Santana dragged him away where she saw Tina and Mike looking at Kurt like they'd never seen him before.

"KURT!" A shrill voice rang out. Brittany raced towards Kurt, arms flailing whimsically and haphazardly. She slammed into the slender boy who was taken aback by the display of affection. He kept his balance, though, and Brittany took his unsteadiness as a chance to try and make out with him.

"Britt, I'm gay, remember!" Kurt warned, Brittany hands flapping to the side of her.

"Where's Q? And Ken kinda needs to be here too. Tina, Mike and Brittany all here." Santana asked.

"Ken?"

"Sam."

"Oh." Kurt confirmed.

As they spoke, Sam arrived in his Jeep, timing as impeccable as ever.

"Oh, look. Ken's here." Santana remarked dryly.

Sam hopped out of his car, shirt riding up ever so slightly, and Kurt almost fainted right there, seeing the beauty that was Sam's abs.

Suddenly, his phone let out a shrill ring. He tapped the answer button without looking at the caller ID and held the iPhone to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Kurt?" A husky voice asked.

"Blaine?" Kurt replied. Santana made a "slit your throat" action when he said that. Kurt waved her away and went to talk privately to Blaine.

"Kurt, I wanted to know what happened last night." Blaine spoke quietly.

"Like you don't remember." Kurt snapped viciously.

"I don't. Can you please stop shouting?" Blaine asked in a hushed voice.

"I'm not shouting." Kurt said, raising his volume slightly.

"Yes, you are. But anyway. I need to know."

"Why don't you ask Rachel what she remembers of last night?" Kurt directed. Somewhere deep inside, Kurt felt a pang of emotion.

"Rachel?"

"Yes, does your messed up cranium not recall the taste of her lips?"

"Too many complicated words…"

"Goodbye, Blaine."

Kurt hung up promptly and saw Rachel Berry herself clutching her head. He strolled over to her.

"Hey, Rach!"

"Kurt! Hey! Listen, about last night. I know I was way out of line, but Blaine and I have something. You need to get over him." Rachel babbled mindlessly.

The next thing Kurt did, he didn't even regret. He raised his hand an inch or so and drew it back, before slapping Rachel powerfully across the face.

"Don't you even dare tell me what to fucking do, you psychotic slut!" He screeched. He went back to Santana, Brittany, Tina, Mike, Sam and Brittany, finding that Quinn had joined them.

Perfect.

"Okay, now we are all present, Santana and I have a vital issue that we would like to press with each of you." Kurt stated, smiling.

"What Tinkerbell said, but more urgent. Come over here." Santana instructed firmly.

They huddled together before Kurt began to speak.

"Santana had devised a plan at the horrific thing that Berry likes to call a party yesterday and we wanted to share it with you."

"Wait. Hang on!" Santana chirped.

"Yes?" Kurt asked.

"We forgot Puck." Santana explained heartily.

"Oh no." Kurt said, sarcasm practically dripping out of his voice.

Santana sprinted through the double doors and found Puck slouching by his locker. She returned, pulling him by the ear.

"Okay. Go, Tinkerbell."

"Well, we need…power. Glee Club status simply doesn't cut it these days. It never has actually. We are the best people at this school, but we get treated like the worst. There's nothing more to it. We become the top bitches at the school and take free reign of everything." Kurt explained the master plan to the Glee Club members and they nodded affirmatively.

"Kurt's new status on the Cheerios should boost the plan some. The girls are dying to get into his pants."

"What?!" Kurt exclaimed, flustered.

"Aw, Hummel's blushing." Puck teased, tickling him.

"Puck! If you crinkle this sweater, I will personally see to your destruction." Kurt said eerily. Sam chuckled and hi-fived Kurt. Electric shocks buzzed through Kurt, high voltage waves crackling inside.

"Anyway, are we all in?" Santana asked. Everyone nodded simultaneously.

"Excellent." She whispered.

"Let's give 'em hell." Kurt said as they strutted into the school.

McKinley High was in for a rude awakening and Kurt Hummel was going to be the one to give it to them.


	3. Lady Hummel has a Plan

CALLING ALL DIVAS! Like Kurtana, we must rise up and kick ass. We must show the world that we are not to be messed with. We are people too...Now kick some ass.

Chapter 3

After they strode into the school they all gathered in a circle.

They all leaned in, Tina and Mike cuddling ever so slightly. Sam smiled sadly. It's not that he didn't like the Asians. Mike was so awesome and his dance moves were flawless. They played football together and got on really well. It was Tina that he had never expected to get along with. Sam didn't think they had very much in common, but when it boiled down to it, Tina was a very nice girl and he liked her very much.

That was when Santana began to explain.

"We need to start something. Something that'll allow us to be able to prevent ourselves from being messed around by the big shots at this dump they call a public school. I propose getting a personal squad of scorpions and training them so when we unleash them, poison will spread through the school just as fast as rumours do."

"Santana? Bit extreme, maybe? Scorpions?" Kurt countered.

"I suppose. I don't suppose you'll go for the idea of crocodiles or eagles either then will you?"

"Have you always been fond of wildlife?" Kurt smiled.

"Only the fierce creatures that desecrate their prey's corpses when they're finishing murdering them."

"Valid point." Kurt conceded.

Puck stared at the duo with wide eyes. He had never seen such bitch power before. He knew Santana could be a proper bitch, but he somehow believed Hummel to be an innocent, naïve boy. Not a super bitch.

Tina looked unsurprised. She knew of Santana's respect for the boy. She also knew Kurt was running low on friends. He was lonely, and nothing could have possibly been done to changed that. So, she left it alone.

The others shared a similar view to Puck.

"Anyway, we need to show them who the real masters of the school are. Who is missing from our little operation? Finn, Rachel, Mercedes and Artie. Excellent."

"Care to explain the absences, Santana?" Mike piped up.

"I'm very glad you asked, Other Asian. Well, Finn was a complete dick to Kurt before the wedding and last year, too, and oh Quinn before I forget, do you know he cheated on you too? With Hobbit Number One in the auditorium before the pep assembly last year? Not that you'd care anymore, Hudson's just a whiny infant whore.

"Berry because of what happened at the train-wreck, because she's a petulant, stuck-up, self obsessed slut. Also, because if we have power, she'd want to control everything. And its Santana's way or no way."

"Wow, and you say Berry's controlling." Kurt deadpanned. Santana blinked owlishly.

"Shut up, Tink. I'm trying to make a point! You're kinda crapping all over it."

"I'm dearly sorry, my Lolita. Please continue."

"Anyway, before Tink rudely interrupted. Berry's gotta go. And Aretha, don't even get me started on her. Last night, whilst Kurt was in a bad place, where was she? Inhaling a bowl of M&M's. She's a terrible friend, very territorial and we can't validate and secure her trust."

"And Artie?" Tina asked.

"Well, Wheels is an extraordinary case indeed. He uses his accident for every bad thing that happens. I get it, its shit being paralyzed, but he should at least move on from it. He cannot use it against us all the time. I'm fucking sick of it. Asian, I know you like him, but he'd annoy the shit out of me if we were to work together. That can't happen, you hear me?"

"Yes." Tina muttered. Santana bit her lip. She knew that even though they broke up, Tina and Artie were still close. Though she trusted Tina enough to not involve Artie in their plan. Plus, she was still dating Other Asian. They seemed happy enough. When Santana was not puking from the pileup of emotion, she was trying very hard to crack a smile.

"Good. If you do, make sure you sleep with one eye open…" Santana barked. Tina let out a small shudder and Mike wrapped a safe arm around her.

"I say we demonstrate our power today. We need to grip the school like an iron fist and there's no time like the present. Okay, Britt, Tink, Q and I will send a 'message' to the Cheerios and take over them and make them join our cause. Puck, Sam, Mike, you have control over the jocks, don't you?" Mike raised an eyebrow and simply shook his head.

"Doesn't matter. Because I do." Santana smirked. It was true. She really did.

"Tina, do you have any big connections?" Santana inquired.

"Well, not really. But I can get all of the Asians under my control. I'm like their leader or something." She smirked.

"I like that. You have your own posse. Excellent. Well, we sort this before first period and see where things go."

"Santana." Kurt said in warning. Stood awkwardly listening was Mercedes Jones.

"Don't worry. I got this." She said summoning her bucket loads of sass.

Santana strolled up to the wannabe diva as the latter looked up falsely at the sky.

"Don't pretend you don't hear me bitch! I'm speaking to you and you will pay attention."

"Oh, Santana. Hi." Mercedes whispered weakly, evidently intimidated by the Latina.

"Listen here, Aretha, because I'm only gonna say this once. Be very, very afraid." Santana whipped her hair in Mercedes' face and returned to her group of friends.

"And may the McKinley Hunger Games commence." Kurt smirked.

The two fellow divas walked away hand in hand, muttering in hushed volumes about something none of the other members could hear, even though they weren't far away.

"That's supreme bitch/ninja power right there." Mike commented randomly.

"If you can say anything about those two, it's that they're bitches and proud of it."

The others warbled in agreement.

Meanwhile, Kurt and Santana were still discussing their impending crashing of Glee Club.

"Don't you think this may be a little precipitous?" Kurt asked quickly. Santana smirked.

"I thought of any protuberances that we may encounter and have formulated a plan to eradicate each interjection into our plan possible."

"Nice thinking Santana, but I hope none of those ends in the demise of Rachel. She's annoying, yes, but I don't want her dead." Kurt countered, acting wounded.

"No. Of course not. Why would you think that?" Santana spluttered, losing her composure momentarily.

"Because I've watched you, Santana."

Kurt thought about that. He had watched her indeed. He had watched her when she made loving glances towards Brittany. Some were returned, and some weren't for the simple fact that Brittany was gazing at the ceiling, probably wondering when the gummy bears were going to invade and conquer the Earth. But when she returned the glance, Kurt saw a glance full of love and deep passion concerning the two. It was like somebody has drawn two lines between their eyes, their gaze was that potent. Kurt could actually almost feel the residual electricity from their encounters. Then he would wish for somebody to feel for him that way and drown himself in the deep, vast waters of his ocean of self-pity and not concentrate on Mr Schuester's repetitive Glee assignments. They were usually mash-ups, or duets, or diva competitions. Why bother with them. He knew he could create wild but effective mash-ups in his sleep, nobody would ever knowingly duet with him, (proven by the horrid week of Duets where he gained and lost a duet partner and was basically called a stalker), and the only outcome of Diva competitions was him throwing them because of potential haters. Defying Gravity was a disaster and Kurt did not want a reprise of that particular event, thank you very much!

So Kurt was pretty much alone in Glee before he left. Sam would attempt to talk to him genuinely, only to be dragged away by closeted homophobic Finn Hudson. He had to pretend to be okay with gay because he lived with Kurt (and Burt for that matter) but secretly, Finn hated gays more than Azimio and Karofsky. After Kurt foolishly and stupidly crushed on him, Finn's acceptance and tolerance for homosexuality was wounded eternally.

Kurt supposed he should blame himself for Finn's lack of acceptance for him and others. He was the one friend. Finn took his friendship, morphed it into what he wanted it to be and sat back, content with his efforts. But when Kurt wanted something different out of his interactions with Finn, Finn couldn't accept it and lashed out. Fair enough, Kurt did want a relationship with Finn, but never, never had Kurt tried to force himself on Finn. Ever. It just wasn't him. Sure, they shared a room and Kurt would have been lying if he had said he was anything less than thrilled, but Finn couldn't make out as if he had sprung a secret trap to ensnare Finn in his sexuality and make Finn his forever. Somehow, everybody knew about Kurt's crush on Finn. He had never actually told anybody but really Finn himself, and he had inadvertently informed Rachel, but that was really it. And just like the social cogs of public high schools, the news travelled speedily about the gay kid's cliché attempt of falling in love with the quarterback.

Love? Is that what it was?

At that time, Kurt sure thought it was love. When Kurt was nine, he had asked his dad the meaning of love. His dad had responded: "That's a tricky question, Kurt. When you love someone, you will do anything you can to make them happy. Anything at all. Even if it means making yourself unhappy."

Kurt had tried his best to refer to that rather accurate definition and see if he did truly love Finn. His answer then, blinded by irrational emotions and young foolishness, would've been yes. He would have done anything for one Finn Hudson. When asked again more recently, the answer in a heartbeat would be no freaking way. Kurt was actually confused when he tried to think about why he 'loved' Finn. Sure, he was cute in a little puppy kind of way, with his dumb, perpetual look of passing gas, but compared to some of the others in Glee, Finn was less than perfect. Sam was model hot, Puck was painful to admit, but he sure was sexy. Even quiet Mike Chang was gorgeous. And there Kurt was, infatuated with the most awkward teenager you would ever see in your whole life. Something had to have been wrong with Kurt. Something that caused him to be blinded by 'love'.

Then came Blaine.

Blaine sure didn't help things. Katy Perry's 'Teenage Dream' had to be the most flirtatious song ever. Well, apart from anything from Rihanna's later works. And the fact that Blaine's eyes didn't leave his once during that song proved that Blaine had in fact wanted to lead Kurt on. Based on his cruel Valentine's Day rejection (which Kurt didn't blame Blaine for whatsoever), Kurt assumed that Blaine didn't harbour any feelings for him. Fair enough, you like who you like, but then Kurt thought back to Christmas. 'Baby it's Cold Outside' sprang to mind. Is that not the most sexual Christmas song ever? And their faces had been inches from each other's at the end, panting from their efforts. What was Blaine planning? Did he long for a puppet? Blaine had always played a 'mentoring' role in their friendship. As much as Kurt had been besotted with the curly haired Warbler, he had resented Blaine's constant insistence that he was always right and knew best. Blaine had run away from his old school to Dalton after bullying struck. Who was he to talk about courage? Kurt immediately regretted thinking that because what Blaine went through was horrible.

But that didn't answer the question.

What were Blaine's intentions? Kurt could think of a couple.

wanted a puppet. He wanted somebody that would be perpetually engrossed in everything that he had to say. Blaine wanted somebody that would always pay him their undivided attention because of the established hero worship relationship he would try to build with the subject. Yes, Kurt used the term 'subject'. Friend was too vague, and not really appropriate for the theory.

just wanted to hurt Kurt. He had endlessly led him on to the point were Kurt couldn't not love him and then he would just pull the bench out from underneath Kurt and make him fall flat on the ground. Kurt couldn't see Blaine actually wanting to hurt Kurt. But then again, he didn't see him getting with Rachel Berry either. Drunk or sober, it still hurt Kurt like a bullet wound.

The awful truth hit Kurt. It was probably a combination of both. Blaine obviously adored attention. From loyal followers, it was even better. They would have nothing negative to say about him. Right then, Kurt had a couple of negative points that if Blaine were present, Kurt would share with a keen mind to do so. But he wasn't, so Kurt had to keep his inner thoughts to himself, but they were obviously shared with Santana. Santana hated Blaine. Partly because of what he did to Kurt, but she generally resented his preppy nature and his goody two shoes 'façade' as she called it. She figured that Blaine's collected personality was a giant veneer. She thought that his personality was much different outside of Dalton. How she figured this, Kurt had absolutely no clue, but her points weren't invalid.

Santana also thought of Glee Club. More importantly, the trouncing of Rachel Berry. And if Santana hated anybody in the world, it was Rachel Barbra Berry. Santana hated the way that she would trudge to the front of the choir room and just sing a random solo totally diverted from the actual Glee assignment for the week. Santana hated the way that Rachel lowered everybody else's self esteem levels by harshly critiquing them and knocking their confidence. That was all part of her heinous plan to steal every solo. Simple: nobody else would want one. She had often knocked Kurt more than a peg or two than everybody else for one reason: Rachel knew that Kurt was better than her. Rachel could sing, Santana would give her that, but Kurt had musicality. Kurt could find music that fit his voice and music that fit the voices of everybody else and he would suggest it to them. Santana had heard from Quinn that Kurt had uploaded his iTunes onto a flash drive and handed it to her for suggestions. He had even labelled a playlist 'Song Suggestions for Glee'. The playlist wasn't songs that he should sing. It was for everybody else. Quinn had sneakily made copies of the files and handed to everybody else. Under the 'Album' heading, Kurt had filled in the name of the member of Glee who the song would be right for. For all the members (even including Rachel), Kurt had compiled a list of 122 songs. That wasn't even including himself. A lot were under 'Santana' or 'Noah' but not many had 'Mercedes' or 'Artie' written on them. Tina had a few and so did Mike and Quinn. There were lots of songs for Brittany on there, but Santana's column was by far the fullest. There were roughly 40 songs on there for her. By all means, she had looked and even practiced a few of them. But none of them would even make it to Glee Club. Because of Rachel.

Until today, when they would.

Yes, Santana had prepared one of the numbers for Glee, planning to push Rachel off her high pony once and for all. Hopefully, Regionals would be good this year.

But what Santana despised about Rachel more than anything was her self assuredness. Rachel was always sure that she would make it. That's why she never really pushed herself to try new types of songs; she just stuck with Broadway and Barbra Streisand. Kurt's musical variety branched off from Broadway and he ventured in Whitney, The Beatles and even some that surprised Santana like modern dance and hip hop tracks. Kurt's voice was actually well suited for hip hop. It just goes to show that he had worked on adapting his voice. If you told Rachel to sing something by the likes of…2AM Club (who Santana and Kurt both adored) she would flail helplessly.

So Santana was very much looking forward to 'raining on Rachel's parade' in Glee Club. She couldn't wait for Rachel to pull the face she always pulls when Finn flirts with someone or somebody besides her idiotic self somehow manages to acquire a solo for Glee.

Glee Club would come soon enough, Santana thought evilly. In fact, in about five minutes. She did a little happy jig thing on the spot which got her a strange glance from Kurt.

"I am guessing by your little hop, you are very much looking forward to Glee Club?" Kurt enquired knowingly.

"Why yes I am. It was rather uncharacteristic of me, but I am definitely excited." The Latina replied, smirking.

They had reached the door of Glee Club now, and Santana and Kurt linked arms and inhaling, preparing for their invasion of the Glee Club and possible takeover. They also took a moment to summon all the bitch power they could.

"Ready, Lady Hummel?" Santana winked.

"Yes, are you Lady Lopez?"

"You bet I am."

And they strode into Glee Club together, into a room full of expectant eyes, but with a few frowns and gasps. Santana and Kurt both took a fraction of a second to review the eyes in the room. Artie was frowning and counting on his fingers, looking like he was trying to do some calculation of their friendship. Mercedes looked like somebody had thrown tots at her face and told her that she couldn't eat them ever again. Santana stifled a giggle at her flabbergasted expression. Mr Schuester, Finn and Rachel all sat there, staring with wide eyes at the duo, like they were both naked.

Oh yeah, Santana thought, I'm definitely ready for this.


	4. Glee Club Makeover

To all of you that are reading this. Lend me your Divalicious power so that I may take this fic to the next level. And may the Divas before us watch over you. I hope you enjoy...

Oh just a note, the 'Alcohol Awareness Week' is not happening at Mckinley at all. Sam/Quinn broke up in 'A Very Glee Christmas' for some reason, okay? And Finn and Rachel are still dating, the Puck and Santana thing never happened. But Rachel still kissed Blaine. Finn was actually drunk and not the designated driver.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the ideas of this fic.

**Chapter 4**

Kurt and Santana took adjacent seats at the back, the rest of the group taking the rest of the row. Finn, Rachel, Artie (of course) and Mercedes sat filled with bewilderment at the front, waiting for Mr Schuester to arrive. Will bounced in just moments after everybody seated themselves.

"I hope you've prepared your big solos for the assignment because we're steamrolling ahead to choose one for the Regionals solo. One can hopefully be made into a duet, and one will be the group number." Will grinned at them all, hoping that everybody had prepared.

He knew automatically that Rachel had. She had a prepared solo wherever she went, just in case something required her voice. Finn was likely to have forgotten about the assignment, but he was fairly confident about the rest. He even hoped that Mike and Brittany would sing.

"Mr Schuester, I am fully aware that I am the only one worthy of a Regionals solo, so I will be performing and showing my fellow Glee Clubbers how to actually perform a solo, okay?" Rachel said with a shiny show smile plastered onto her face.

"Actually, Rachel, you always go first. It discourages the other members of this group. They always believe they can't perform first because you always take the stage first. So I will be picking." Will informed the loud girl, who looked aghast, and then scowled at the rest of the Club, who were trying so hard to stifle their impending chuckles.

"So first up is Puck." Will announced, and Puck shot up uncharacteristically, grabbing his guitar from the stand and preparing himself.

"My song fits my personality and attitude perfectly, but wasn't chosen by me. It was chosen by Kurt." Puck smirked, knowing that Kurt had no idea that they knew about the flash drive. Rachel, Finn and Artie didn't know, however Mercedes did. Kurt's face became pale, as he clicked on. The boy could think! He shot daggers to the left of him, where Quinn sat, staring at Puck, a smile threatening to break out.

"So anyway, I'm glad I picked this song know, cause it's just me." Puck explained quickly, before beginning the music.

_Never win first place, _  
_I don't support the team, _  
_I can't take direction _  
_And my socks are never clean _

Kurt nodded and smiled, suggesting that he also thought this was the perfect song. Puck had noticed that it was the first song on the playlist, and combined with the lyrics, he guessed that it was Kurt's first choice. That wasn't only why he picked it though. It was truly perfect. It wholeheartedly supported Puck's lazy attitude, but his fierce caring for others that shone past it. That's why he didn't truly suck, Kurt thought dazedly. Sam nudged his knee and he was jerked back into Puck's splendid opening.

_Teachers dated me_  
_My parents hated me_

Puck delivered those lines with sheer emotion. He believed that his dad left them because he had hated him, not because of marital problems between his two parents. His mother had transformed from this lovely, jovial woman to a sloppy, abhorrent drunken mess. She resented Puck because he closely physically resembled his father and Puck's troubles with her ran deeper than he let on.

In the moment, it was only Kurt that noticed the passion with which he delivered the lines, the raw edge to his voice which suggested that he genuinely felt the lyrics and didn't just sing them like Rachel did. Puck had let the lyrics and music of the piece flow throughout him, and really felt what he was singing. Kurt winked at Puck briefly, a playful sign that showed that Kurt supported him. Hopefully, Puck got that from it. He made eye contact and gave a short yet very small nod, which showed that he accepted that.

_I was always in a fight _  
_'Cause I can't do nothing right _

Puck's fingers flitted around the guitar, strings vibrating with the force of the strong, calloused digits plucking them. The club watched in awe- with the exception of Rachel who was huffing about Will's decision- at Puck's abrupt musical (and somewhat personal) transformation. He accepted his past history as 'Puck' and was about ready to become 'Noah'. Kurt already labelled him 'Noah', as he had become such a person in Kurt's eyes when he had apologised. It had been horrible for Kurt to watch Noah break down when he had sought the slender male out to make amends. Kurt had easily accepted the apology. He had hated Puck, but once Noah had opened his soul to him, he saw the hurt that was contained and his heart went out to the tanned boy. The things he had had to deal with at such a young age saddened Kurt. Noah refused to appear weak, so he compartmentalised his worries, and filed them away not to be revisited in school hours.

_Every day I fight a war against the mirror_  
_I can't take the person staring back at me. _  
_I'm a hazard to myself_

Kurt knew exactly what Puck was referring to. His spell in juvenile detention had taught him that being bad didn't mean being cool. There were people in there that had worse situations than him. They were lonely, depressed victims of mental illness. They were all bullied throughout high school, yet committed bad deeds.

_Don't let me get me_  
_I'm my own worst enemy_  
_It's bad when you annoy yourself. _  
_So irritating _  
_Don't want to be my friend no more. _  
_I want to be somebody else_

Puck continued to sing the lyrics with a heartfelt expression on his face. Even Rachel was pulled out of her strop and began to look mildly impressed. Kurt estimated around a three of four on the 'Rachel Berry Scale'. Only Rachel Berry herself had received a ten, and Kurt had gotten at the highest an eight, for his performance of 'Le Jazz Hot'.

Puck finished his song, the sound of the guitar diminishing into the air.

The room's silence was disturbed by an eruption of well-deserved applause. The congratulatory smiles being translated to Noah were being dimmed by the stormy mood of Rachel. She sat huffing yet again, and they all inwardly wondered whether it was because she wasn't first up, or because she was being so far outperformed by Noah and outshone by Kurt and his gift of musicality.

"Puck, that was flawless. Such a strong, meaningful performance that was your best by far, and I just know that you've improved vocally." Will raved, making Rachel's lip quiver slightly. She was used to being the only one that received compliments from the Glee director.

"Thanks, Mr Schuester, but I prefer to go by Noah now." Noah smirked, nodding yet again at Kurt.

"Very well. Noah, it is. Still a splendid performance."

Noah blinked and returned to his seat in between Tina and Quinn.

"Okay, who's next?" Will asked. "Kurt." He added quickly. Kurt hopped to his feet and Rachel finally had enough.

"How come I'm not singing anytime soon? Do you want to purposely make me quit this club? I have others to fall back on, you know."

Kurt was at the very end of his tether.

"Okay here's the dope princess. I've had enough of your conceited, arrogant attitude. You pine for solos at every single meeting, and a lot of time, Mr Schuester bends over backwards to accommodate your needs. I respect you at an educator Mr Schuester, but please do not look confused. Everybody in this room knows how you change your weekly schedule for the needs and requests of the gruesome twosome. Yes, that means you Finn." Kurt hissed Finn's name like it was a poisonous piece of the English Language.

"You don't think about anybody else's needs or anybody else's talents, Mr Schuester. It's getting tiring now. Today is the second time you have openly refused 'The Rachel Berry' of something and only the first time in front of me. The first time was the Sectionals solo. Then she got one at Regionals to make up for it. I'm guessing your reason for this is because she is 'the most talented'", Kurt made air quotes as he spoke, "in the club. Well, to pay compliments where they are due, Rachel is an immensely talented singer. Her voice is powerful and sounds brilliant. But the problem with Rachel is that she isn't a musician. Even though the vocals are classed as an instrument, Rachel isn't a musician. It is not just Rachel, either. I am going to be brutally honest here, and the only true musicians in this room are myself, Santana, Sam and Mike. There is something to be said about this. The rest of the club are singers. Tina, Quinn and Mercedes have beautiful voices but have been immensely overlooked in this club and have therefore been diminished as musicians. Tina plays the piano, yes and Quinn plays violin, although vocals are their primary weapons in music. Mercedes however, just sings. She sings for the sake of singing. She doesn't make true music. No emotion, no connection, just words coming out of her mouth." Kurt blinked owlishly and turned towards the group rather than Will.

"You know how much I owe you. Well, at least a lot of you. You've been there for me. But recent experience and encounters past have only told me that I should be brutally honest with everybody that I meet. So this is it. Finn Hudson, Rachel Berry, Artie Abrams and Mercedes Jones. You all are a part of this Glee club because you have expressed a desire to be part of the musical arts. Whether singing, instrumentation or dance, you all belong in a group like New Directions. However, what you don't show is compassion. The compassion required in every single member of this group for us all to function like the well-oiled machine we sought to become last year. Sam, I know you weren't present last year to watch all of the drama that ensued, but you're better off not having been there to be perfectly honest with you.

"Last year after we lost Regionals, and after we got another year, we aspired to become better than Vocal Adrenaline. I must admit that Vocal Adrenaline have no soul and no heart. Although one thing they possess that we lack is respect for one another. They actually like each other. We tolerate each other. After all of the drama that we've been through with break ups and make ups and cheating and pregnancies, sorry Quinn, we've soldiered on because our love of music powered us. I named you four individuals because you are the worst for it. Rachel, you like people who can keep up with you vocally. You dismissed Mr Schuester outright when he offered to work with Artie being the male lead. I know you're going to ask how I know this, and Coach Sylvester has spies everywhere. That is not the point. Rachel, you wanted and still continue to want Finn because he is the stereotypical boyfriend for you. I know the story you put out there. I am the talented young ingénue who is against all odds dating the young, good looking quarterback who picked me over the head cheerleader because I am obviously the right choice for him. No you are not. Finn was a much better person with Quinn than he is with you now. You're blinded by your determination to achieve wonders that you don't even recognise that you're destroying him. To be honest, I don't care about how broken Finn is now or want him back together with Quinn but the point is Rachel, you don't care about anything else but your own success! And it's high time you recognised that and learned to change!" Kurt spilled his thoughts out in a mess of words, understandable and easy to agree too. Mike was nodding his head and Tina joined him.  
Rachel gawped, having never being put in her place with such truth before Kurt had begun to speak. Finn reeled, as though he had been struck with a whip. Santana however was smirking devilishly, nodding in approval. Sam was looking very impressed, and he winked at Kurt, showing his approval.  
Along with something else?

Sam didn't know what it was about Kurt that had made him fall in love, but he only knew that he would do absolutely anything to be with him, dangerous or not. Now that Kurt was Head Cheerio, he was going to be most popular than ever. He had already heard from Santana that a lot of the guys on the Cheerio's have wanted to get into his pants, as well as him. He also knew that Kurt was interested in somebody. A formerly lonely figure such as Kurt wasn't used to exposing such information with others.

"So, thank you for that…awakening, Kurt. Things will definitely change around here. Thank you for opening my eyes to the apparent one sidedness there has been in this room. So…your song?"

"Oh yes. My apologies, Mr Schuester. Anyway, I have picked this song because a lot of music out there speaks about different types of love. Romantic, unrequited, dutiful, all of it. Barely any talk about platonic, which is what I harbour for…99% of you." Kurt's gaze flickered around the room, lingering a particularly long while on Sam, which went unnoticed by all but a grinning Santana.

"My song, however, speaks about love itself, not a general type of love. This could be portrayed as anything you like. But it's dedicated to the back row." Artie and Rachel glanced at each other and shrugged at Kurt's dedication, but Finn and Mercedes took it worst. Finn bit his lip and Mercedes randomly began crying. The four of them altogether were shocked at how much bitch power radiated off of Kurt. Everyone else just hoped they were never on the receiving end of his wrath.

"Well take it away Kurt!"

_Dreams are like angels_  
_They keep bad at bay_  
_Love is the light_  
_Scaring darkness away_  
_I'm so in love with you_  
_Make love your goal_

_The power of love_  
_A force from above_  
_Cleaning my soul_  
_Flame on burn desire_  
_Love with tongues of fire_  
_Purge the soul_  
_Make love your goal_

_I'll protect you from the hooded claw_  
_Keep the vampires from your door_  
_When the chips are down I'll be around_  
_With my undying death defying love for you_  
_Envy will hurt itself_  
_Let yourself be beautiful_  
_Sparkling light, flowers and pearls and pretty girls_  
_Love is like an energy_  
_Rushing in, rushing inside of me, hmmm... _

_The power of love_  
_A force from above_  
_Cleaning my soul_  
_Flame on burn desire_  
_Love with tongues of fire_  
_Purge the soul_  
_Make love your goal_

_This time we go sublime_  
_Lovers entwined divine divine_  
_Love is danger, love is pleasure_  
_Love is pure, the only treasure_  
_I'm so in love with you_  
_Make love your goal_

_The power of love_  
_A force from above_  
_Cleaning my soul_  
_The power of love_  
_A force from above_  
_A sky scraping dove_  
_Flame on burn desire_  
_Love with tongues of fire_  
_Purge the soul_  
_Make love your goal_

_Make love your goal_

Kurt's voice soared throughout the song, reaching a limit the other's thought impossible. Rachel's expression wavered from impressed, then she remembered she was absolutely furious at Kurt for calling her out about her obnoxious attitude towards the Glee Club. Santana, Mike, Tina, Quinn and Noah along with Will were smiling but Sam had tears dripping down his face. He adored hearing Kurt sing and regretted not performing a duet with him back in duets week. Everybody was in their own individual bubble of emotion and did not notice each other. Sam dared not sniffle for attracting the attention of the others would be unwanted. Readying himself, his sprung from his seat and jumped through the gap between Mercedes and Finn. He sprinted out of the room and sniffled at his footsteps pounding the floor until he was out of sight.

Kurt stood there frowning. Why had Sam run out? Kurt didn't question that, but he knew that he had to follow.

"Excuse me, Glee Club. I will follow Sam." Kurt excused himself and dashed out, leaving a stunned Glee Club.

Kurt didn't have to look far. Sam was on the floor despondently, head in his hands and tears streaming down his face.

"Sam, what's wrong?" Kurt asked, extremely concerned.

"Oh, Kurt. It's um nothing." Sam tried, but Kurt was better than that.

"Sam. I'm Head Cheerio. I'm best friends with Santana." Kurt countered.

"Oh yeah. I failed myself. I also failed you, Kurt."

"How on earth did you fail anybody? You're amazing, Sam. Nobody can ask for more than what you do for people."

"Well here's a piece of reality for you, I failed. I failed myself because I can't even admit my feelings to someone that I like. I failed you because I couldn't even stand up for you properly. You had to transfer because of us, well, me. I also failed both of us because of that stupid duets week. I really wanted to sing with you, and I know you wanted to sing with me too, but I believed Finn over you, because I was stupid. I also sort of did it to protect myself a little more. I was the new kid. I needed some sort of ground. Then I realised you were more important that being accepted in this place. You, Kurt."

"Sam, that was awful selfish of you, but you've more than made up for it. That black eye that you had showed just as much. You have to stop beating yourself up. You should know that I did actually have a huge crush on you back then, before I knew that you were straight, but when I realised that you were straight, I backed off, my liking for Quinn coming through. Though I was correct about your hair, was I not?" Kurt giggled as Sam nodded in defeat.

"You were, Kurt. You were right. I guess I was just too damn late." Sam muttered.

"What?" Kurt enquired.

"You weren't meant to hear that. Kurt, there's something you need to know. I-I'm in love with you." Sam gulped and closed his eyes hoping the Diva would love him back.

Kurt sighed unevenly, blinking back the information. Sam was crazily hot, stunning looks tied with a beautiful personality and truthfully, Kurt's attraction to Sam had not wavered since they'd met.

Kurt leaned in slowly and pressed his lips gently to Sam's. Sam's eyes shot open and he opened his mouth, letting Kurt fully in. They were broken apart by a raucous smash on a locker.

There stood Finn, towering above them both, angry as ever.

"What are you two doing?!" He thundered.

"Nothing of your immediate or distant concern, Finn Hudson. I suggest you keep out of my affairs and that of Sam's as well if you know what's good for you. Then again, you're dating Rachel so I know that you already don't know what's good for you!" Kurt seethed, having been enjoying personal time with his new boyfriend.

"I'll just leave you two fags to it then!" Finn raged and stormed off. Sam jumped up and charged him, slamming him against a locker. Santana was out like a flash, having been hiding in a hidden alcove near their spot. That was the unsaid agreement between Kurt and Santana. When one goes somewhere, the other is never far behind. Sam was thrown into Kurt's waiting arms and Finn turned, but was met with a vicious slap from the courteous hand of Santana.

"NEVER CALL KURT OR SAM OR ANY OTHER GAY ANYTHING LIKE THAT EVER AGAIN UNLESS YOU WISH TO DIE!" She screeched. Finn scarpered and the three stood there shaking.

Kurt was seething. Finn actually had the audacity to call him and Sam something like that for the second time. If he thought he was going to get away with it, he had another thing coming.

Kurt Hummel was for one of the first times in his life, truly, truly raging. And the whole population of McKinley High was about to know all about it. Lord help them all because when he was done, they would wish he had never been fucked with.


	5. I'm Such a Dumbass

Kurt = OOC. Finn = OOC. Finn in this story has some serious issues where Kurt is concerned. They will be addressed right now in this chapter, which is Finn-centric.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Finn Hudson had some serious thinking to do.

After his outburst toward Kurt and Sam, he had realised that it was not the wisest thing to do. Now he had an enemy of Santana and, if that wasn't bad enough, Kurt.

Finn was utterly baffled when it came to Kurt.

He knew that Kurt had been in love with him back in sophomore year, before Burt and his mother became involved with each other romantically. Kurt had been there for Finn. He hadn't just been around, he had been right where Finn needed him... always.

And need him Finn did.

After the Beth incident, Finn became a different person. Whilst he was still under the impression that Beth was still his, he was desperate. He was desperate for Quinn to recognise his abilities to be a good father. He was desperate for companionship. It was well enough him having Quinn as his girlfriend and a jealous Puck as his wingman, but Finn desired a friend. Puck was an ally, a buddy. He wasn't a friend. Finn didn't feel like he could express his innermost emotions to Puck.

Puck would have just clipped his shoulder with his knuckle, call him a fag, and tell him to man up.

But Kurt? Kurt actually listened.

Kurt took the time to listen. He patiently absorbed every last detail Finn had to share with an open mind and good advice waiting to roll off his tongue. Finn would always listen to Kurt's good advice, as it usually sounded like the best solution for any of his problems. It was Kurt who had told Finn to reveal Quinn's pregnancy to her parents. Sure, it had gotten her ejected from her home, but the truth was out, at least. That was something good, right?

Finn wasn't entirely sure back then how he felt for Kurt, but now he was.

Finn loved him, he knew that much. Just how deeply was the problem. Finn was pretty sure that he wasn't in love with Kurt. He was blatantly heterosexual, to a point where it got him into trouble with Burt. The problem was, Finn had that unnatural attachment to Kurt. It wasn't like Rachel's, how she always sought Kurt's approval but attempted to stay as though she didn't need him. It was that Kurt was the Sun, and Finn was stuck in orbit. It wasn't the best analogy, but Finn couldn't think of any other way to phrase it.

He grabbed a can of Coke from the fridge, popped it open, and then took his usual seat with the most prominent view of the television. It wasn't on, as Finn had some sorting out of feelings to do, but it was nice to retain some kind of normality.

Seeing Kurt with Sam had snapped something within Finn. It was as if some part of him was shouting: "If only you were more accepting, Finn. Sam could've been you!" Whatever it was, it was right. Finn craved attention from Kurt and thus capitalized on it last year, but it only made them both unhappy and more distanced by the end. The lanky teen thought about trying to make it closer to Kurt again, but with his feisty Latina best friend, there was no chance unless Kurt granted it. Judging by the low hiss in which Finn's name was spoken by Kurt earlier, combined with the incident afterwards; the odds of that actually happening weren't very in his favour whatsoever.

Finn didn't understand a lot of things, but he knew people.

Kurt was the type of person who didn't take any mistreatment lightly. He filed it away and let it build up until a person who uttered a hateful word four years prior was targeted for immediate destruction. If not by him, then by his friends. Before Santana, it was Brittany.

Brittany Pierce was in love with Kurt. That much, Finn could understand. Brittany loved her 'dolphin' as much as she loved Santana. When they had 'dated' the year previous, her world had been made. Kurt was everything she wanted and everything she wanted to be at the same time: a polite, respectful, confident diva and infallibly loyal until the end. Kurt adored Brittany. He loved her jovial aura that lingered around her. He loved her patient outlook on things. He also loved her sudden snap when one of her friends or family were targeted. Finn only knew all of this because he observed. He observed the goings on of Kurt, Brittany and Santana and how they fit around each other. They were perfectly in sync, even though Kurt and Santana had only become best friends very, very recently. Finn's understanding of their friendship was minimal, yet somehow he began to fill in the blanks.

After what happened at the party, Kurt had been crushed. He loved Blaine and everybody knew it but Blaine himself. Even the timid Mike Chang had been discussing Kurt's infatuation for Blaine in the locker room.

Santana had been there for him. She'd been the only one there for him at the party. Finn himself had been intoxicated, even unable to perform the simplest of tasks without confusing himself. Mercedes had been inhaling food and the others were simply having too much fun to even notice him. His two 'best friends' Rachel and Blaine were locking lips in the corner, not even concerned of any disruption to their good friends' usual enthusiasm. It was quite a surprise to Finn and to everybody else that Santana had been the one to look after Kurt. If not anybody else, then surely Brittany would have checked up on him. Finn wasn't quite sure what Santana and Brittany were up to that night (he forgot during the hangover) so he didn't know if Santana had assured Brittany that she was going to be the one to check on Kurt and that everything would be fine.

Finn only just realised how stupid he must have looked. There he was, slumped over his desk with his abnormally large head in his abnormally large hands when the door slammed open.

"Mom?" Finn called down the stairs, hoping that it was his mother.

"You wish, Finn Hudson."


	6. Satana and The Whale

**Diva Gods, Lend me your strength to make this story divalicious.**

**Disclaimer: The idea of this story belongs to KlainesSecretChild. I do NOT own Glee.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

A dirty snarl was sent up towards Finn, and Finn recoiled.

"Santana." He hissed. Ever since she had told Rachel about their misadventures in the motel, he had openly despised the bitchy, arrogant Latina that was Santana Lopez. And something that puzzled him was how she had been able to walk in his house with ease.

"Why the long face, Hudson? Look at the number on the scales again?" Santana barked harshly.

"I'm in great shape, Santana. Can't say the same for your and Brittany's relationship." Finn yelled.

"You know nothing of our relationship, then again you're too busy persuading the visitors of all of the local beaches not to roll you into the ocean."

"Enough of this insulting each other. What are you here for, Santana?" Finn said simply, knowing that in a few short seconds, he had lost the argument.

"I'm here to make up for how you mistreated Satine!" Santana smirked, proud of her new nickname for Kurt.

"Who?" Finn said dumbly.

"Kurt, you moron!"

"Oh. How have I mistreated Kurt? He's my brother and I love him."

"Okay. I'm only calm right now because Kurt told me not to murder you. I don't understand what you're so confused about. You hurt him badly."

"Again, I don't get it."

"Of course you don't." She laughed evilly. "You've hurt him possibly more than anybody else. Even Mercedes. You used him as a pillow. Something the beat the emotional crap out of to make you feel better inside about your sad, hollow life."

"I've never done that! Sophomore year, we were friends. Since then, we've been brothers. We love each other as brothers." Finn argued, anger rising slowly as Santana's words cut into him like a fresh blade piercing his skin.

"Oh please! All the late night phone calls just spent crying to him about how miserable your life was! You never thought about him! And don't say that stupid, distasteful shower curtain fiasco was anything of yours. If it hadn't have been for Burt, you wouldn't have even thought about that. To be fair though, if Burt hadn't have come down the stairs into the basement, Kurt would have eaten you alive. It was probably better to have Burt shout at you and then kick you out rather than having Kurt scream at you." Santana finished her speech, coming closer to Finn with every sentence, the volume of her voice rising until she was actually screaming. Towards the end though, her voice quietened somewhat.

"If I had the same phone, I would have showed you that those phone calls were initiated by him." That stumped Santana. She had just assumed that Finn had called Kurt, being the needy infant he was.

"So he called you, big deal! You lead him on, Finn. You made him think that you needed him and being the doting crusher that Kurt was back then, he believed it. You just strung him along, and he was clinging onto your rope, absorbing every word you said with interest. And you didn't even think to tell him otherwise? No, you didn't. You wanted a puppy. Somebody you throw all your problems at and don't give anything in return. How good of a friend are you, then?"

"Just get out of my house, Santana." Finn screeched. He'd done nothing but think about Kurt for a good while and he didn't want to be reminded of his errors in how he had treated him in the past.

"I will not. I was invited to come here by Kurt so I'm not leaving. You just need to realise that things are changing. A new world order is beginning and guess what, Free Willy? You're not part of it. You'd better get used to not being the top dog around McKinley because do you know something? I'll tell you. Satine and I are conquering the school so you'd better adjust quickly or be swept away, eating our dust." Santana finished up and took a seat in the living after realising that she was still stood awkwardly in the doorway.

"Nothing is going to change, Santana. You know why? I won't let it. You think that people are just going to accept that you and Kurt and whoever else is involved in your little scheme are just going to take over the school. You're dead wrong, Lopez. I know this school a lot better than you and they're going to be rebellious and reject your little harem."

"You think that you know the school better than I do? You're incorrect, Blubber-Face! I practically raised this school. Quinn claims she did, but she was too busy getting pregnant, remember? It was all me. These people need somebody like me around to even be able to function. This school shouldn't work but it does because they respect how I'm the boss of everybody."

"No, Santana. They don't respect anybody. The students at McKinley do what they want and aren't ruled by anyone. Well, apart from Coach Sylvester."

"Yes, dumbass, and who do you think goes around preaching the word of Sue Sylvester? The Unholy Trinity."

"What on earth is the Unholy Trinity? I don't understand…" Finn frowned deeply.

"Well of course you wouldn't, you have the Intelligence Quotient of a duck that's just been hit with a hammer. If you must waste my time, The Unholy Trinity is the friendship between me, Quinn and Brittany. We're unholy for obvious reasons and there's three of us, so there's the trinity part done. Any questions? Good. Now I have to get out of here because the aura of whale in here is becoming overwhelming for me. Have fun in school, Tubbers." Santana said and with that last line, she exited the house.

Finn breathed a sigh of relief as the door closed. He hated quarreling with Santana Lopez, mostly because he could never come out as victor. From then on, Finn vowed to change. He knew it was due, and he really meant it. The only problem was, he wasn't about to let Santana Lopez coerce his brother into ruining the rest of his high school life by (failing at) taking over the school. Sure, Santana had popularity and rumour had it that Kurt was Head Cheerio, but in Finn's eyes it wasn't enough.

They needed a foundation. They then needed to build upwards from there. Finn had been king of the school before, he knew how to do it. If Santana was going to effectively pull this off, then everybody would be in trouble. Finn was confident that that wasn't going to happen anytime soon, so he wasn't too worried.

If Finn had known what was to be in store for McKinley High after Kurtana and the Pips took over, he would've be supressing shivers that had nothing to do with the cold.

McKinley High was in for a ride. Santana and Kurt were going to cause it, the Pips were going to enjoy it. However for those excluded from Kurtana's harem of sorts, life was about to get much, much worse for them. And fast.

Those bitches better buckle up cause all hell was about to break loose.


	7. Hellraisers Part 1

Chapter 7- Hellraisers (Part One)

After her 'talk' with Finn the previous day, Santana felt rightly confident about their newly formed scheme to dominate the school. With Kurt strutting his ass in the tight-as-fuck Cheerio's attire, all the females were gasping for him. He saw a poor freshman with his picture in her locker from when the Cheerios won Nationals because of his French Celine medley. If she was anybody else, she would've probably found that so sweet and adorable. But she was Santana-fucking-Lopez and she didn't feel anything more positive than sadness for anyone other than Brittany and sometimes Kurt.  
She knew that Kurt didn't need her pity for everything that went on in his life, but she felt sorry for him. He was just trying to be a good example of somebody who isn't afraid to show who they are and be proud of themselves, but because of the narrow minded Neanderthals, he was unable to be a confident role model. Kurt relayed the story of Mercedes crushed on him and tossed a rock through his car window because he lied about a crush for Rachel (when it was actually Finn he liked) and that how he only came out to her in the beginning. Everybody could already smell it on him anyway, so what was the point in actually saying it? Santana had realised that by talking deeply with Kurt about her feelings for Brittany, it had helped.

He understood what she was going through. Luckily for him, there was no real doubt in who he was. Instead, there was fear that his football loving, Mellencamp obsessed father wouldn't be supportive and would eject him from his home immediately after discovering that he had a gay son. Mr Hummel had assured Kurt that while he didn't really understand what being gay was all about, he would support him whatever happened.

Santana wished that if she ever came to terms with her true identity, that her parents would emulate Burt Hummel's loving, protective spirit. She automatically knew that her grandma would not like it. Her grandma was nasty and spiteful of anything outside of her life. She was sort of like Karofsky and Azimio and the jocks sans the ones in New Directions, well apart from Finn. Alma Lopez loved her granddaughter in law more than anything, but once she found out, she wouldn't care who she was. She would abruptly ice her out of her life.

Santana Lopez loved Wednesday mornings. The way that the students would be tired from two prior days of strenuous studying (for the ones who could actually read) and they wouldn't be optimistic about the weekend coming anytime soon. They would usually be vulnerable, and wish Santana prowling the halls, they would be completely on edge.

With Kurt plastered to her side, the morning would be even better. Kurt had a whole lot of anger pent up in his body, and Santana got the impression that he would be prepared to unleash whatever feelings he had unto the next person that messed with him. After the Finn fiasco in the hall, Kurt hadn't spoken to him. Finn was pleading with his big brother for him to make contact with him, but Satine wasn't having any of it. He figured that Finn's irrational side was present again for a while, and he thought it best not to provoke him. It was Kurt's prerogative, that he was free to get his gay on with anybody he wished. Finn couldn't just take that away from him. It would be like Kurt shouting at Finn for kissing Rachel because Satine is gay and he shouldn't have to look at straight people kissing. Santana figured that it made zero sense. Then again, she thought rightly, it was Finn.  
"Don't think too hard, Lopez. Your vagina might fall off." Kurt strutted next to her, attired in the tight-as-fuck costume that clung to him in all the right places. It took a lot of mental restraint for Santana to hold herself in place and not leap on the slender boy.

"Damn, Kurt. You look…just wanky." Santana commented. Kurt sarcastically gave her a twirl and she smacked him on the arm.

"Be serious, Kurt. It's time to up the drama in this place. Only we can trigger it. The others will fall into place soon enough. Speaking of them, have Asian, Gay Kevin McAllister, Other Asian and JewHawk managed to crack any of their groups into working as an effective unit alongside us yet?"

"Not that I know of, Lady Lopez. Calm down, Santana. Things are looking up already. I mean, I saw Mercedes sitting outside of Breadstix with her face literally planted into a bowl of tater tots. Finn knows better than to even look at me, Artie never does and Rachel's just being Rachel. Oh, yeah I got a call from Blaine."

"What?! And you waited this long to tell me?"

"I got the call this morning. He knows my routine, okay?"

"If this hobbit thinks he's going to routine stalk you, we're going to have to get you a new routine, darling Cinderella." Santana warned.

"It's fine, Queen Bitch-A-Lot. Honestly, I can handle some on the phone pleading."

And so he could…

"Kurt, please don't hang up on me! I just want to talk." Kurt heard Blaine call down the phone.

"Blaine, I really don't want to hear anything from you. If you must, make it quick." Kurt sounded bored, thought in reality, his heart was pounding against his chest like a drum.

"Kurt. I'm so sorry. In all honesty, I don't know why it hurt you so much. I was drunk, and Rachel did spin on me. If you had have spun me, I would've been kissing you instead of her!"

"Blaine, shut the fuck up. It wasn't the first kiss, really. It was the however long spent afterwards staying attached to her lips. And it had to be Rachel, didn't it? My best friend at the time!"

"Kurt, maybe it was for the—."

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY IT WAS FOR THE FUCKING BEST, HOBBIT! I WILL TEAR YOU A NEW ONE. I HAVE A NEW NICHE NOW. Kindly remove yourself from my life. It'll be a miracle if you ever hear from me again. Goodbye and good luck, Blaine." Kurt hung up with a sigh. It still stung, very deep down inside. He pretended to Santana that it didn't, but it did.

Santana face dropped. She looked ready to punch something. Kurt assumed that she was about to punch something. Before she could, he heard footsteps from his left. He turned to face the disturbance, finding three jocks handling three cups of cold slushy.

"Hello, cretins. What brings you out from your respective primordial oozes long enough to try and socialise?" Kurt greeted unkindly.

"You think you're so amazing, don't you, Fairy?"

"Well, I have an impressive Grade Point Average, so that speaks for itself. I speak four languages fluently and play five musical instruments. Don't you just love my talent? Wait, aren't you guys just learning to read? Congratulations!" Kurt smirked.

"Kurt…" Santana began.

"Santana. I got this one." Kurt muttered.

"You two are the worst double team ever! You both need straightening out. Starting with you, Hummel. That's why we've brought along a friend or three."

"Lovely, I've always wanted to meet Tarzan!"

Two bulky teens stepped forward from behind them.

"Hello, gentlemen. What brings you here?"

"I just heard that something needs beating up." The taller one grunted uncaringly.

"Ah, and that would be me! Charming, how they are making you do their dirty work. Don't you see? They're treating you like monkeys. Why don't you let them take care of it?" Kurt suggested lightly.

"Don't be a smartass, fag." The other boy growled at Kurt, who looked bored.

"Well, this has been a colossal waste of my time, so if you'll excuse me, Santana and I will be out of your hair. Nice to meet you two boys. Bye Neanderthals!" Kurt flitted away, not afraid of retaliation towards his back. If somebody at McKinley wanted to pick a bone with you, he (or girls like Santana) would not be cowardly and do it behind your back. It would be direct and blunt (or again in Santana's case, sharp).

The doors opened for them and the crowd scattered. They seemed to part under their influence. The two sassy teens linked arms and glared at the scared packs of children.

"What do you think you're all staring at? Do I look like a zoo animal to you? Kindly fuck off." Kurt instructed to the gawping crowd.

Santana giggled and smirked at him.

She was right. This was the dawn of a beautiful alliance.


	8. Hellraisers Part 2

I DO NOT OWN GLEE

Shout out to KlainesSecretChild for letting me make this story stay alive.

To those reading this...Atfter this, SHIT WILL BE GOING DOWN

enjoy...

* * *

Chapter 8- Hellraisers (Part Two)

The Cheerios finished their routine, panting excessively from their most complicated routine ever.

"That was the most awful excuse for a cheerleading routine I have ever had the misfortune of sitting through in my entire life. Remember girls and gays, What Would Madonna Do? Porcelain, get your flammable gay behind over to your Lord Sue pronto!" Sue barked through the megaphone.

Kurt strutted over to Coach Sylvester, a bounce in his step.

"What's gotten you so happy? You know what; don't answer that, because I don't really care. Anyway, you're my Head Cheerio. You're the glue holding this sorry, pathetic bunch together. Fancy singing more French at Nationals?"

"I'm hurt that you're not concerned about my wellbeing, Coach Sylvester! And I would love to sing at Nationals. I will have a Madonna medley prepared this time next week for you!" Kurt said happily, walking away as Sue shouted at his back.

"YOU HAD BETTER NOT DISGRACE THE NAME OF MILADY CICCONE OR I SWEAR TO GOD I SHALL RIP YOUR HAIR OFF AND SELL IT ON CRAIGSLIST!" Sue yelled at the exiting Kurt. Kurt just giggled and linked arms with Santana as the two Cheerios went to change back into their fabulous day clothes.

"I think you're the only one besides Quinn and me that can actually joke with Coach Sylvester. Anyway, do you want me to help you with your Madonna medley?" Santana suggested, smiling happily at him.

Kurt zoned out.

Seeing Santana smile at him that way made him feel as though he had inadvertently helped a struggling girl to feel something. Santana had often been as cold and dismissive as Voldemort, but somehow, she felt oddly at ease around Kurt. Probably because they were both extremely similar.

"Earth to Tinkerbell." Santana muttered as they strolling down the hallway, Santana 'accidentally' tripping a flustered Jacob Ben Israel over so he landed on his stomach.

"What? Sorry. Um, no I should be alright thank you. I'm just going to throw Devil Wouldn't Recognize You, Frozen and Ray Of Light into one big mega-Madonna medley."

"It's official. You're a genius!" Santana complimented.

"I know." Kurt said running a hand through his hair.

"You're thinking about that selfish Hobbit, aren't you?"

"No, what makes you think that?" Kurt spluttered defensively.

"I know you well enough to know."

"Well, you're wrong. I'm over him. Besides, I might like somebody."

"Okay, now you have to tell me before you go all sappy and then give me toothache."

"I don't have to tell you anything."

"You do if it concerns me. Which now everything in your life does. Since I'm your best friend, I have a very significant say-so in your daily life."

"Oh, do you now?"

"Of course I do. I care about you. Just…what are you thinking about that's getting you down. I can listen and try and help."

"Okay, follow me." Kurt gestured to Santana to follow him and they ended up in a deserted part of the school.

"Hurry up, Lady Glinda I don't have all day." Santana huffed playfully.

"Right, okay. Well it's about a guy…"

"Say no more. Samuel Evans, I believe, is a perfect fit for you. Let me know what you want me to do and I will chat him up for you…"

"Santana! It's not Sam. I met another guy last night. His name is—."

"KURT!" A male voice called from down the hallway.

Finn Hudson.

"Santana, if you could excuse us please. I need to speak to Finn alone." Kurt suggested, lightly tapping her on the nose. Santana did not look pleased about it, but she scarpered away like a dangerous animal anyway.

"Finn."

"Kurt."

"Finn."

"Okay, stop. Kurt, I'm sorry. I hate what I've done to you and I hate being frozen out by you. Please just speak to me again." Finn pleaded weakly.

"You think it's that easy? You apologise and I forgive you. Do you have any idea how much pain you've caused me? How many nights I've cried myself to sleep because of your stupid, pathetic games to make you feel good about yourself? No, you don't, Because you don't care!" Kurt began, rage building within his chest.

Kurt needed to rant at Finn for a while. It wasn't just because of how hurt he was, it was because he loved him and probably always would. Finn was one of those people that were utterly annoying; you can love them and hate them at the same time. It was hard to distinguish which emotion was stronger for Kurt but still, juggling them both proved a difficult task. Every word he spoke was the truth. He had cried himself to sleep over Finn; believing himself to not be good enough because Finn didn't want him. He believed that being gay was wrong because Finn became uncomfortable over it. Finn was like his Holy Book. He lived by it until he simply couldn't anymore. If he went wrong, Finn would be there in a flash to remind him why and help him remove his sins. And Kurt had had enough of that.  
Finn was controlling. Whenever Sam had tried to talk to Kurt, he would be led away somewhere else by an adamant Finn. Finn didn't seem to want anybody else to talk to Kurt, yet Finn didn't actually speak to Kurt anyway. Kurt genuinely liked Sam, whether it was romantically or platonically, he didn't mind. He figured that he could grow to love Sam, but he already admired him and loved him as a friend anyway, so why not keep him around?

Finn could think of a few reasons, Kurt was sure. He would be consistently right on the money whenever he predicted the amount of time Sam could spend talking to Kurt. The most was about nine seconds. Nine whole seconds was barely enough time for a 'How are you doing lately?' or something along those lines.

"I do care, Kurt. That's why I'm apologizing! Stop playing the victim and accept my apology, dude." Finn tried.

"There were so many things wrong with that 'apology'. First, you lied. You're apologizing because Santana basically told you to. I know about that, we're best friends. Second, don't ever again call me 'dude' and third of all, never say that I'm 'playing the victim' unless you wish to have your life made miserable. If I'm playing the victim, what are you playing, then Finn? Because you're definitely not being yourself. I don't think anybody even knows who the real you is anymore?! You're a phony to everyone. You make out like you're a massive douche to the jocks. You make out to your mother and Schuester that you're a hotshot leader when all you do is wait for people to point you in the correct direction! You make out to me like you're all sensitive and different to other guys but you go and fuck with me anyway! What am I supposed to think? How am I supposed to feel? I don't know anymore! I'm through with your little games. Have fun living a lie, Finn. I know I'll have fun watching." Kurt flicks his hands at Finn dramatically and then struts away, attracting the watchful gaze of every present student in the vicinity.

He rounded a corner, only to bump into a smirking Latina.

"Santana, you scared me half to death!" Kurt complained, smacking her arm.

"Nicely done, Porcelain. Mama's proud!" Santana complimented, hugging Kurt quickly.

"Why thank you. I needed that."

"So anyway, you were telling me about this guy you met?" Santana continued their earlier conversation before the interruption and eventually slaying of Finn Hudson.

"Well I met him last night in the park when I went for a quick walk and his name is—." Kurt was interrupted, yet again but this time by Sam.

"Hey Kurt! Santana. Kurt, could I borrow you for a second, please?" Sam asked politely. Kurt just nodded and sent a hopefully received mental message to Santana.

Santana, if he asks me out or something, I'm not going to refuse him. But there's this guy and I really like him. WHAT DO I DO?

Santana smirked like she somehow understood the message and sent a gaze of her own.

Do what any decent gay/slut would do. Play. The. Field. Test both guys and see which one you prefer. You are so telling me everything later.

Kurt nodded shortly and followed Sam to where he was going.

Sam took a deep breath and blinked slowly…


	9. Give Sam an Inch, He Gives You a Mile

Chapter 9

KURT POV

"Kurt. I'm going to be blunt; I like you. I like you a lot. Perhaps I might love you. I can't stop thinking about you…ever. I can't even sleep and that's my favorite thing ever…or it was until I met you. I'm becoming surer of who I am, and I can't picture any of the people I want to be without you there by my side. Will you go on a date with me, Kurt Hummel?" Sam asked, drawing closer to me with every sentence. I blush, trying not to give anything away. Sam puts a finger to my lips and I think he's going to kiss me; he doesn't. Instead, he started to sing.

_I'm gonna pick up the pieces,  
And build a Lego house  
If things go wrong we can knock it down_

My three words have two meanings,  
There's one thing on my mind  
It's all for you

And it's dark in a cold December, but I've got you to keep me warm  
If you're broken I will mend you and I'll keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on now

I'm out of touch, I'm out of love  
I'll pick you up when you're getting down  
And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now  
I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind  
I'll do it all for you in time  
And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now, now

I'm gonna paint you by numbers  
And colour you in  
If things go right we can frame it and put you on a wall

And it's so hard to say it but I've been here before  
Now I'll surrender up my heart  
And swap it for yours

I'm out of touch, I'm out of love  
I'll pick you up when you're getting down  
And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now  
I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind  
I'll do it all for you in time  
And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now

Don't hold me down  
I think my braces are breaking, and it's more than I can take

And it's dark in a cold December, but I've got you to keep me warm  
If you're broken I will mend you and I'll keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on now

I'm out of touch, I'm out of love  
I'll pick you up when you're getting down  
And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now  
I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind  
I'll do it all for you in time  
And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now

I'm out of touch, I'm out of love  
I'll pick you up when you're getting down  
And out of all these things I've done I will love you better now

I wipe tears from my eyes as Sam finished the song. I asked him, "What exactly are you trying to say Samuel?"

"I'm trying to say that I want to be with you until the day I die. I'm in love with you." Sam answers. I blush discreetly. I can't be seen blushing. Even by Sam!

"Sam…"

"I understand if you don't like me the same way, but I just needed to get that off my chest."

"Sam! Stop talking." I advance to him and whisper something in his ear. "This room has been bugged. The gossip blog now knows everything you just said." I've known about this bugged room for a year or so. I have desperately tried to avoid here, but if I did have to enter here, I wouldn't speak a word of what anybody else already didn't know.

"Oh right. Let's go somewhere else." Sam says in a hushed voice.

We exit the room, and Sam takes my arm. He drags me somewhere and I don't realize until we're inside it that he's taken me to a janitor's closet. How disgusting do you want your declaration of feelings for me to be, Samuel Evans?

"So…?"

"Sam, I like you too. I really do. I mean, I really, really do."

"Where's the 'but'?"

"There is no 'but'."

"Oh. I presumed there would be."

"Why?"

"Kurt, you're way too good for me. I was going into today with a faded smile and not much hope of reciprocated feelings. I mean, why would somebody as amazing and gorgeous as you go for somebody like me?"

"Sam, you're beautiful. Like, naturally beautiful. I have to use expensive moisturizers and hair products to look this good." I laugh, trying to diffuse the tension.

"You don't know how much I've wanted you to say that to me."

"You don't know how much I've wanted to say that to you." I reply. It's the truth.

Ever since Sam came into my life that fateful week of Duets, I had thought that I had finally found somebody to love. After years of loneliness and sadness, I thought that I had finally discovered a source of happiness. But he turned out to be 'straight'. Even if he wasn't, he did a very convincing job. And now here we stand, with Sam confessing his love for me. I found him. I have him. If only he came to me yesterday. It wouldn't be such a dilemma. I would have already said yes by now. Wait. This is all I've dreamed about for about eight weeks. Even whilst I was at Dalton, Sam was at the back of my mind, creeping into the foreground, attempting to invade my dreams and memories, but omnipresent nonetheless.

"So, Kurt Hummel, will you be my boyfriend?"

"What is this, a marriage proposal? But yes, Sam, yes I will." Sam beams and leans in to kiss me. I allow him to. My second kiss. I shake away the frightful memories of my horrid abhorrent first kiss from that creature and enjoy my second. One that actually means something to me and will continue to. One that I consent to. At least Sam isn't imposing on my personal space and I actually want him to kiss the living crap out of me. I've waited for it for so long, so why isn't my heart fully in it like I'd expect it to be? Oh yeah, I remember now. Last night. That's the reason why I was doubting being with Sam. I have absolutely no chance of having a life like I wanted it to be last night. It won't happen. Differences in opinion and lifestyle would just get in the way.

Sam is safe. I know he loves me, therefore I can trust him. Well, I thought I could trust Blaine, but apparently not. No, Kurt, don't think about Blaine, whilst you're in the tender embrace of Sam. It's Santana's voice that I hear. I think she has become my subconscious.  
Our lips connect and Sam's hands wrap around my back, making a protective prison around my body. He pulls me closer and deepens the kiss, deepening the passion inserted into the romantic gesture. His expert tongue slips inside my mouth, familiarizing itself with the territory. My actions react to his and my hands grab fistfuls of his sleek, luscious smelling, blonde locks. I've never been this close to a guy before, but I could certainly get used to feeling like this. It's no wonder that Santana and Puck have sex a lot. It's magical, feeling so intimate and passionate without somebody that you're attracted to. It makes you feel special and worth something in life. That they feel that way about you is wonderful. The way that your partner is so connected and so in sync with your body and actions is a magnificent experience. Everybody said that kissing was very overrated and that I wasn't missing much, but they were definitely wrong.

It's a sensation that I love very much and it's only been twice. Well, the first time doesn't really count as that was assault, but this time with Sam definitely counts as a romantic experience.

We break the kiss, the fires within us dying out, the passion burning with one last flare before extinguishing itself completely in a fiery wisp of love. The world around me becomes empty, as if I need Sam's lips against mine to survive. Our heads remain connected to each other as we pant and recover our breath. I sense a figure watching us, and before I turn around, I know who it is already.

"Hello, Santana." I greet before swivelling to face her. I'm right, the feisty Latina stands with her arms folded and a giant smirk etched onto her face.

"I'm impressed by your psychic ability, Tinkerbell. I was doing my utmost best to be stealthy, but I guess some things are tell-tale signs of my presence."

"You would be correct with that assessment. For instance, I can smell the fragrance of your apple-flavored shampoo which you borrowed from me. I have a secret ability, as I told Sam that enables me to read people's hair-care products and recognize the person wearing it. So if you're using my own shampoo, then I think I'm going to recognize you, even in a crowd. But on your own, piece of cake." I say, shrugging. Sam coils his arms around me and kisses my cheek from behind. Such a charmer!

"Ugh, that's gross. Nobody wants to see that." Santana announced.

"Santana, I'm afraid you're wrong. People do wish to see Samuel and myself in a steamy make-out session. So when we announce our relationship which will be whenever Sam is ready, there will be hordes of students just waiting to see us engage in various acts of PDA. You just wait and see, Lopez."

I led Sam out of the deserted room with a heavy heart. I'm not fully into this, I don't think. My mind is too preoccupied with odd fragments of feelings that I can't even begin to understand. It's like a maelstrom of desire and rationality. The ration thing to do is to forget any other feelings I have and just concentrate on Sam. My actual boyfriend. But then again, I can't stop thinking about him.  
That night, I sit myself on the chair by my vanity and just ponder. In order to straighten out any and all conflicts I have, I need to try both ends of the spectrum. The bright Sam end, and the murky, dangerous side of him. He and I met a while back, but we've just started up conversations again and it's gotten me to this place where I'm so confused and everything I just can't make heads or tails or my emotions. And then I have to use up all my energy with Santana's Plan at school so I just want to sleep at night and I don't usually get much thinking done. It needs to be done. I don't want to do it, but it needs doing.

I decide that being safe is better than being hurt and embarrassed. I go to sleep that night dreaming about Sam and the future of McKinley High. Once Santana and I have full control, we _might_ just decide to be kind. But if anyone tries to stop us, They. Will. Pay...


End file.
